Kat Von Heez
| birth_place = Winnipeg, Manitoba, Canada | death_date = | death_place = | resides = | billed = | trainer = | debut = February 8, 2012 | retired = }} Kat Von Heez (September 15, 1987) is a female Canadian bodybuilder and professional wrestler. Professional wrestling career Independent promotions (2012-present) Von Heez debuted on February 8, 2012. Her early matches were in the Canadian territories for promotions including Canadian National Wrestling Alliance, Gold Dragon Wrestling, Monster Pro Wrestling, Canadian Wrestling's Elite, Pure Power Wrestling, Big West Wrestling and Next Generation Wrestling against Canadian indy promotion names as Sammy Hall, KC Spinelli, Riea Von Slasher, Nicole Matthews, Bambi Hall, Sexy Samantha and Raven Lake. 'International debut' (2015-2016) Von Heez made her international debut in Vendetta Pro Wrestling on April 12, 2015 during night one of the Vendetta Pro Casino Royale tour in Las Vegas, Nevada. There she teamed with former TNA Knockout Andrea, Kimmy Shellhammer & Tab Jackson in a four-on-four tag match won by Andrea The Giant, Kiara Dillon, Laura Palmer & Lisa Lace. On the second night of the tour held on April 13, Von Heez teamed with Bambi Hall and Bobby Sharp in a three-on-three mixed tag team match defeating Andrea The Giant, Kiara Dillon & Short Sleeve Sampson. She made her debut in the new promotion Sabotage Wrestling on October 7 in Covina, California where she teamed with Kaitlin Diamond in a tag match won by Kairi Hojo & Yoko Bito. On November 11, Von Heez made her debut in NWA Mid-South in Ripley, Tennessee, where defeated Bebe. 'Pro Wrestling All-Stars Of Detroit' (2016) Von Heez debuted on the November 4 edition of PWASD, challenging champion Heidi Katrina for the REINA-CMLL International Championship in an successful title match. At PWAS Ultimate Friday on November 25, Von Heez challenged for a title rematch, yet was not successful against Katrina. 'High Impact Wrestling' (2014-present) On December 5, 2014, Von Heez debuted at HIW Kings Challenge V in a singles match won by Cathie Cougar. On June 19, 2015, Von Heez returned and became involved in a feud with the newcomer Gisele Shaw beginning at HIW Merciless where their matched ended in a No-Contest finish. At HIW War Before The Storm 2015, Shaw defeated Von Heez. She defeated Von Heez twice more at HIW Pile O'Bones Rumble XX - 20th Anniversary Spectacular and at HIW Tour De Rumble 2015 - Night 1. On September 11 at HIW Domination 2015, Von Heez scored a victory against Shaw before on October 23 at HIW Monster Brawl 2, Von Heez and Bobby Sharp lost a mixed tag match against Shaw and Mentallo. Von Heez finished out 2015 with a victory on December 11 at HIW King's Challenge VI, where defeated Shaw in a street fight. Von Heez returned on February 24 at HIW Renegade Wrestling where she won a mixed singles match against Jacob Creed. On April 29 at HIW Spring Meltdown 2016, Von Heez defeated Merle Graves. 'Global Force Wrestling' (2016) Von Heez debuted on October 2 in a joint-promotional event held by Global Force Wrestling and Destiny World Wrestling called DWW/GFW Global Showdown, where she defeated Alexia Nicole. Personal life Currently in a relationship with Canadian pro wrestler Bobby Sharp. In wrestling *'Signature moves' :*''German Warhead'' :*Bridging Sharpshooter Championships and accomplishments *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' **PWI ranked her #50 in the 2014 PWI Top 50 Females *'Pure Power Wrestling' :*PPW Cruiserweight Championship *'Real Canadian Wrestling' :*RCW Women's Championship External links * Profile * Profile * Profile * Facebook Category:1987 births Category:2012 debuts Category:Bodybuilders Category:Canadian wrestlers Category:Female wrestlers Category:Manitoba wrestlers Category:All-Star Wrestling alumni Category:Big West Wrestling alumni Category:Canadian National Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:Canadian Wrestling's Elite alumni Category:Gold Dragon Wrestling alumni Category:Hart Legacy Wrestling alumni Category:Monster Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Next Generation Wrestling alumni Category:Pure Power Wrestling alumni Category:Real Canadian Wrestling alumni Category:Vendetta Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Living people Category:Pro Wrestling All-Stars Of Detroit alumni Category:REINA X World alumni Category:Destiny World Wrestling alumni Category:Global Force Wrestling alumni Category:Sabotage Wrestling alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Eclipse alumni Category:NWA Mid-South alumni Category:Prairie Wrestling Alliance alumni